


Eu Não Sou Gay!

by ImJustAnIdea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustAnIdea/pseuds/ImJustAnIdea
Summary: John Watson precisava aprender a lidar com seus sentimentos, urgentemente. 
Sherlock Holmes precisava parar de ser um puto sem sentimentos. Urgentemente. 
E a autora precisa aprender a escrever sinopses. 
Urgentemente.





	1. - A ocasião em que John Watson percebeu a própria homossexualidade -

 

 

Era início da primavera londrina. Derretia-se a neve do inverso passado, transformando o manto esbranquiçado em lagos de água suja e crianças em mártires, pela diversão tão tristemente acabada; brotavam pequeninos botões de flores aqui e ali, nas árvores e canteiros, tão timidamente como seria o acenar de uma adolescente ao pretendente; mostrava-se um tantinho mais quente o sol a iluminar, ainda muito porcamente, a cidade, como em saudação aos cidadãos ingleses.

Poucos eram os automóveis àquela altura, sendo ainda demasiado cedo para que começasse o fluxo contínuo, apenas alguns poucos, trabalhadores da madrugada voltando para suas casas em busca do merecido descanso, ou trabalhadores das piores horas da manhã, aquelas em que o sol começava a surgir horizonte acima, mas encontrava-se ainda muito baixo para se considerar realmente sua vinda, indo em direção às suas horas árduas de trabalho.

Debruçado contra uma das janelas frontais do 221B da rua Baker, ombro direto contra o concreto da parede, levemente acariciado pela cortina ao lado, John Watson observava ao acordar silencioso de um novo dia, uma nova estação do ano, um recomeço, tempo de novas descobertas. Todas as manhãs eram recomeços, costumava pensar ele, e aquela não haveria de ser diferente.

Na mesa ao lado, ligeiramente alta e em formato circular, entalhada em madeira, cuja beleza acabara por perder-se há muito, repousava-se sua xícara de chá matinal, a quentura do líquido escapando por entre a espaçosa borda superior da porcelana de má qualidade. Apanhou o objeto, lhe sorvendo a água conjugada a ervas com um cuidado exacerbado, cuidado este totalmente vão, percebeu, ao queimar os lábios e parte interna da boca, com o soltar mal-educado, e realmente raro - afinal, era inglês -, de um "Porra" por entre dentes serrados. Não era apenas a temperatura: ao que indicavam as evidências, John não nascera com o dom para fazer chá.

Com exaspero, a xícara foi novamente abandonada contra a mesa, conforme as feições de Watson contraíam-se em desgosto. Teria que esperar pela sra. Hudson para lhe preparar seu café da manhã, com o corriqueiro "eu não sou sua governanta". Não havia nada mais a se fazer exceto esperar, de qualquer maneira... a cidade ainda não se havia acordado suficientemente para que ele sentisse a necessidade de adentrar suas ruas e conhecer seus segredos, e, além disso, o último caso em que haviam, ele e Sherlock Holmes, trabalhado já chegara ao fim, teriam de esperar uma nova história aparecer, algo ao qual Sherlock não iria cessar de escutar na terceira palavra e gritar "Chato!", com a indelicadeza habitual.

Preparava-se para levantar-se e rumar a qualquer lugar do apartamento, quem sabe à procura de algo o que ler, qualquer pedaço de papel para distrair-se de seu mau-humor causado pela recorrente insônia, quando, então, ouviu um ruído distinto e inesperado aos ouvidos.

Viajando por entre as paredes suficientemente espessas do corredor quase em frente, passando voando pelo espaço aberto da cozinha, lhe atingiu o som abafado, distinto e, por pouco, animalesco dum gemido, em volume suficientemente alto para que ouvisse, embora não tanto para que não duvidasse do que ouvira. Seu cenho franziu-se, tanto em curiosidade como em descrença. Afinal, além dele mesmo, o único ali presente, possivelmente preso em seu décimo sono, era Sherlock. Sendo completamente honesto, John não via no amigo a natureza necessária para um sonido como aquele.

Não seria a primeira vez em que era surpreendido pelo outro.

Em seu interior, algo pareceu se remexer, como se houvesse-se alojado em suas entranhas algum tipo estranho de animal, a manifestar-se agora em resposta ao que quer que lhe havia saudado com um aceno capaz de lhe causar náuseas.

Estagnou-se, esperando, atentamente escutando, cada um dos músculos de seu corpo parecendo retesar em antecipação e o animal dentro de si gritando por mais. Havia de existir mais, nem que fosse apenas para uma averiguação de fatos, não? No final das contas, John era o assistente de um detetive consultor, era bastante óbvio constatar seu interesse em qualquer tipo de barulho a romper o silêncio daquele início de manhã.

O som se repetiu... mais alto... estrangulado, de certa forma, e o coração de John Watson decidiu-se por parar, apenas momentaneamente. Era a voz de Sherlock; um tanto diferente, claro, quase irreconhecível, mas, ainda assim, era ele. Sherlock. O mesmo Sherlock sobre quem ele possuía sérias dúvidas tratar-se de um ser humano legítimo - havia sempre a possibilidade de alienígenas terem acabado por esquecer um dos seus em uma de suas visitas ao planeta, ou, quem sabe, cientistas malucos possam ter deixado escapar um de seus robôs experimentais. Tudo era possível. Quando tratando-se de Sherlock Holmes, o possível passava a possuir um sentido ainda mais amplo, excedendo o impossível para outros seres. Todavia, não aquilo... não, não _aquilo_...

'Eu devo estar enganado', pensou John por um momento, ouvidos ainda atentos, ainda procurando entender. 'Não é possível que Sherlock esteja mesmo fazendo aquilo o que penso estar a fazer'. E, no exato momento em que sua mente formulava consigo mesma a última das palavras pertencente à frase, um novo gemido - pois era, definitivamente, o que eram aqueles sons, tão incomuns àquela voz - reverberou belamente contra as paredes do apartamento, mais contido que o anterior, mas ainda bastante audível... e muito distinguível, levando um rubor inesperado às bochechas de Watson, seu rosto queimando de tal maneira a parecer que lhe haviam acertado um bom tapa.

Seu estômago revirou-se com certa suavidade, apenas um lembrete de que estava ali, apenas deixando claro a John: isso te afeta, amigo.

O afetava, de fato, embora ele soubesse não poder admitir tal coisa nem mesmo subconscientemente. 'Não é como se você estivesse gostando, não é mesmo, John?', pegou-se perguntando mentalmente. 'Não, nunca. Eu não sou gay, pelo amor de Deus!'. Infelizmente, nem mesmo sua voz interior era suficientemente verdadeira para que acreditasse; além disso, tampouco haveria John de convencer sua mente teimosa quando via-se a afastar-se de seus aposentos à janela, deixando para trás sua xícara de chá horrível e sua vista da cidade, inconscientemente atravessando todo o caminho entre a sala-de-estar e a cozinha, rumando corredor adentro, seguindo os sonidos esporádicos.

Quando deu-se por si, por pouco não batera o nariz diretamente com a superfície maciça da última porta do corredor. Branca. Inofensiva durante todas as ocasiões em que se pegara encarando-a, com exceção àquela. O objeto, julgado inanimado, pareceu retribuir seu olhar assustado, confuso, lhe ameaçando silenciosamente, desafiando-o a entrar.

O quarto de Sherlock.

Do interior deste, soavam os ruídos de ordem selvagem, abafados, mas, agora, tanto mais audíveis. Do interior de Watson, gritou seu próprio animal, por pouco não lhe abrindo um buraco e lhe saindo corpo à fora; encontrava-se em todos os lugares, como se corresse pela extensão de todo o corpo de John numa fúria avassaladora, sem que o deixasse respirar; alojou-se em seu coração, fazendo com que este palpitasse de maneira extremamente estranha, quase juvenil; depois voltou-se ao estômago, onde plantou uma enorme pedra de gelo, apenas para derretê-la com um incendiar longe de ser desagradável, embora surpreendente; torceu as tripas com certo desdém; e, então, quando John imaginou não poder ver-se em pior situação, o maldito lhe desceu às bolas, apertando-as num punho de ferro, deliciosamente doloroso... Outro gemido de Sherlock, ele mesmo parecendo pouco conseguir conter-se... o som abafado de sua respiração desregulada... e foi todo o necessário para que, tomado por algo completamente novo e desconhecido, sutilmente assustador - como admitiria mais tarde -, John Watson irrompesse quarto a dentro abruptamente.

Num segundo, tudo o que podia fazer era observar a forma como corriam as envergaduras da madeira da porta em frente, tão sutilmente visíveis graças à pintura clara a que submeteram-na; no outro, os dedos agarravam com força a maçaneta, em uma tentativa de manter-se estável, não demorando a girá-la e, num rompante, colocar aberto o objeto. A determinação de um cérebro anuviado pelo que lhe parecia muito com um incontrolável desejo fez com que as pernas curtas de John o carregassem para dentro, como guiou o par de orbes de pupilas dilatadas, cujos quais haviam temporariamente perdido seu tom azulado habitual ao negror do sentimento, diretamente a ele...

Sherlock...

"Oh... meu... Deus..." Foi o que John disse, em meio a um suspiro um tanto estrangulado, sem fôlego; sentiu como se alguém lhe envolvesse o pescoço com um cinto, sem piedade, lhe roubando dos pulmões todo e qualquer átomo de oxigênio. Era a mão pálida de Sherlock a estrangulá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava a si mesmo com ferocidade, repleto de uma vontade surreal, diferente de tudo aquilo o que procurava expressar corriqueiramente. Eram os dedos esguios, compridos, de unhas curtas e ossos quase assustadoramente proeminentes a tomar todo o ar de John com aquele apertar malicioso, as estocadas fortes. Eram os quadris de músculos tanto sutis, tanto proeminentes devido ao esforço da atividade, a golpeá-lo repetidamente. Eram as coxas musculosas, de pele tão clara que parecia translucida à luz de uma nova manhã, a retesarem-se, aplicando pressão e matando o pobre John pouco a pouco. Era o abdômen sutilmente arqueado, com curvinhas sutis, sufocando-o. Era o corpo como um todo, brilhando contra os lençóis escuros, não por qualquer tipo de problema mental que Watson pudesse vir a ter, mas pelo suor a lhe escorrer. Era o membro grosso, pulsante, preso entre aqueles dedos esguios, por entre cuja glande John assistia, em puro deleite, o escorrer do pré-gozo; perguntou-se, por um momento, qual seria o gosto... doce? Amargo? Talvez salgado? Naquele momento, John não imaginava menos que algo delicioso, que lhe escorreria por entre os lábios e o lambuzaria por completo... eram estes pensamentos a arrancar a unhadas seu estoque de respirações possíveis. Era o olhar dirigido a ele por um Sherlock repleto de êxtase, tão completamente perdido em seu próprio prazer, que sequer parecera dar-se conta de que, de fato, aquele era seu amigo, seu colega de apartamento, a assisti-lo em seu momento íntimo. Era a maneira maravilhosa com que os lábios avermelhados eram casualmente umedecidos pela língua, apenas para que se moldasse na mais insanamente promíscua das formas, expelindo para fora mais daqueles sons, aqueles os quais haviam, em primeiro lugar, levado John àquele momento, àquela situação, em que gemidos e movimentos frenéticos pareciam sequestrar o ar de seus pulmões e libertar, de uma vez por todas, a besta enclausurada em seu corpo.

John doía. Por inteiro. Cada ínfimo pedacinho seu ardia, a ponto de uma combustão instantânea àquela visão, àquele homem. John pulsava. Por inteiro. Desesperadamente. John sentia-se bastante próximo de uma falência múltipla ali mesmo.

E o maldito Sherlock Holmes simplesmente não parava, como se aquele seu conhecido egocentrismo se felicitasse com a nova companhia, como se a presença do amigo, o suposto melhor amigo, o tornasse ainda mais animado a continuar, ainda mais determinado a chegar ao ápice, como se soubesse que Watson o queria também... como se soubesse que os orbes vidrados de Watson ansiavam presenciar o momento exato em que todo o corpo se retesaria e o maior dos prazeres o acometeria.

'Talvez ele realmente saiba' pensou o menor dentre eles, sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer todo o corpo diante da perspectiva - não saberia dizer se em apreciação ou medo.

"J-John..." não fora um chamado ou repreensão. Sherlock gemera seu nome, trêmulo; sua voz parecia levemente quebrada, vindo do mais profundo de seu âmago com uma força capaz de levar o homem a quem pertencia o tal nome à loucura. E era aquilo o que realmente acontecia, não? John Hamish Watson estava louco, havia realmente enlouquecido, depois de todo aquele tempo em companhia do detetive maluco de Londres. Que outra explicação haveriam de encontrar para a situação em que se metera, senão a de que imaginava aquilo tudo? Sherlock Holmes não lhe gemeria o nome caso John não houvesse esquecido alguns parafusos para trás, talvez dentro daquela xícara de chá com sabor tenebroso.

Ainda assim, fora impagável.

Cada célula de seu ser parecia repleta de uma eletricidade sem precedentes, tornando-se líquido com o poder da sensação experimentada pelo homem... o membro entre as pernas pulsava como nunca anteriormente, apenas diante da visão de Sherlock naquele estado de luxúria, lhe gemendo especialmente, as quatro letras dançando por sua língua como se a ela pertencessem.

"Droga, Sherlock!" Ralhou John mentalmente. Bem, ele imaginou ter sido mentalmente, embora, naquele exato momento, já não houvessem em si certezas de qualquer tipo, todas as suas noções e sensações acerca do mundo ao redor parecendo restringirem-se unicamente à maneira beirando a divindade com que Holmes contorcia-se contra os lençóis, parecendo fundir-se a eles, tocando a si mesmo com rapidez cada vez maior.

Encontrava-se tão irremediavelmente compenetrado na cena em frente, como se assistisse ao mais interessante de todos os filmes e escutasse à mais maravilhosa das canções, que, conforme Sherlock atingia seu clímax com um retesar abrupto de cada um dos músculos de seu corpo e algo como um gemido áspero, rouco e estranhamente contido, John Watson não pôde conter-se a emitir aquele mesmo som junto a ele, numa necessidade quase incontrolável de correr ao outro e lhe tomar o membro entre os lábios, apenas para saboreá-lo em fim, apenas para senti-lo.

Não foi capaz de mexer parte alguma, no entanto. Pois, com o chegar do ápice do prazer do amigo, o fechar suave dos olhos enevoados, o relaxar instantâneo vindo com o fim da ação, chegou também a realização daquilo o que acabara de ocorrer. De uma única vez, bombardeando-o com impiedade, lhe voltaram todos os pensamentos de decoro e educação básicos, toda a negação por aquilo o que acabara de presenciar, negação ainda maior por aquilo o que _sentira_ ao presenciá-lo.

Seu próprios olhos fecharam-se, durante um segundo apenas, e, quando voltou a colocá-los abertos, havia um plano em sua mente desesperada.

"Me... me desculpe, eu não..." As mãos gesticulavam rapidamente, como em uma tentativa falha para acalmar-se; o coração ainda lhe martelava o peito com violência, da mesma forma que faria um pássaro tentando escapar de sua gaiola; a respiração não era regular, mas ele fingia que sim; o animal, furioso, rosnava dentro de si com uma força que o machucava, procurando sair, procurando inebriar, uma vez mais, os sentidos racionais de Watson e mandá-lo para cima do corpo nu e, oh, tão convidativo, de Sherlock. "Não... não quis entrar e... entrar e... ver você todo nu... e... droga, me desculpe, mesmo..." Vergonhosamente, fingia toda a situação não ter passado de um simples mal entendido, um cálculo equivocado no momento de entrar, sem bater, no quarto de um outro homem. 'Patético, Watson. Patético'. "Isso é uma tatuagem?" Pouco abaixo do triangulo muscular direito, os olhinhos claros captaram, com surpresa, certa cor, algum tipo de desenho, pequeno o suficiente para tornar-se indistinguível àquela distância. Sherlock não voltou a abrir os olhos, mas encontrava-se pronto a colocar-se a responder, quando, de maneira abrupta e cômica, John quase gritou - quase -: " _Não_ , não responda, eu não quero saber... não é da minha conta." 'Santo Deus, salve a minha alma, não deixe que este maldito a corrompa e a carregue para o fundo do inferno. Amém.'"Eu vou sair agora."

E da mesma maneira com que havia entrado, como se algo pegasse fogo e houvesse nele a necessidade de salvar a vida do outro, Watson saiu, mais correndo que realmente andando de volta à área comum do flat, de volta ao seu lugarzinho anterior à janela... de volta ao seu chá com sabor de meia suja... Pensando bem, naquele momento, o sabor já não lhe era assim tão desagradável. Do lado de fora, o grande astro em fogo colocava-se definitivamente às vistas, irradiando luz sobre os passantes, carros e belas árvores e prendendo a atenção daquele a observá-lo. Ou, ao menos, era aquilo o que ele gostava de imaginar.

 

 

 


	2. - A ocasião em que John Watson não soube lidar com a própria homossexualidade e o fato desta estar, aparentemente, ligada a Sherlock Holmes -

 

 

Cento e cinquenta e quatro minutos mais tarde, em valor completamente estimado, o ranger provocado pelo abrir de uma porta fez-se presente em meio ao silêncio anterior, surgindo à sala-de-estar, pouco depois, um Sherlock Holmes totalmente vestido em seus habituais trajes, sentando-se à sua poltrona de modo casual; no rosto, de pele tão clara e aparentemente macia, a falta de expressão característica.

Portava-se de forma absolutamente... normal e Hamish, quem tomara um lugar em sua própria poltrona para ler as últimas notícias em seu jornal, perguntava-se quanto daquilo poderia ser encenação - não era possível que Sherlock realmente não importava-se com o fato de ter sido pego em atos não ortodoxos pelo amigo. Não que John contasse com uma reação exagerada, como a de um adolescente em plena puberdade descoberto pela mãe a bater umazinha, não, ele apenas não previu, ou preparou-se, para aquela completa falta de reação.

'Mas, afinal, o que esperou?' perguntou a si mesmo em mente, enquanto os orbes permaneciam, mesmo sem seu consentimento ou que sequer se desse conta, sobre a figura do outro, quem relaxava-se por total contra o assento aparentemente deveras acolhedor, cruzando as longas pernas à frente, sacando de um dos bolsos de suas calças um maço de cigarros, a insígnia real estampada na embalagem parecendo emprestar-lhe um "quê" a mais de imponência; retirou um dos tubos cancerígenos, prendendo-o suavemente entre os lábios de formato excepcional; um pequeno isqueiro metálico foi sacado em seguida, cuja tampa foi retirada do caminho e o fogo alaranjado mostrou-se, não demorando a ser colocado junto à ponta do cigarro, queimando-o de imediato.

"Vamos, John, não me olhe dessa forma." Com a primeira inalada profunda, vieram as primeiras palavras _compostas_ de Sherlock naquela manhã. O isqueiro e maço foram devolvidos ao exato bolso de que haviam saído. O soldadinho da morte continuou preso entre os lábios do detetive enquanto falava, sendo que suas mãos encontravam-se por demais ocupadas na tarefa de juntarem-se uma a outra e serem repousadas contra o colo deste distraidamente. Um sutil sorriso lateral prosseguiu. "Não é como se você nunca antes houvesse me visto fumar um cigarro na vida", a face começava a sumir dentre a névoa provocada pela abundante fumaça, constantemente inalada e expirada, deixando às vistas apenas a boca, contorcida naquele sorriso deveras entranho, conhecedor, que causava ao dito John arrepios. "Ou visto um outro homem sem roupa."

Sherlock Holmes apreciava uma boa foda mental, o bastardo, e John havia tido a infelicidade de provar desta apreciação naquela manhã. Aparentemente, permaneceria a servir de diversão ao outro, sabendo Holmes encontrar-se demasiadamente entediado naquela última semana, tendo aparentemente resolvido todos os casos importantes ocorridos em Londres. E os não importantes. Até mesmo os chatos. Ele necessitava de uma distração, e o fiel amigo lhe era sempre tão prestativo neste quesito!

"Não é isso..." Constrangido, Watson respondeu, os dedos apertando as bordas do jornal em mãos por puro reflexo. E lá se foi a ótima matéria acerca do audacioso roubo a um carro-forte, que acontecera no mês anterior - ele nunca mais haveria de saber quem foram os responsáveis.

"O que é, então?" Questionou o outro, finalmente (!) apanhando o cigarro entre os dedos indicador e médio da mão esquerda, soprando para longe de si toda a fumaça, conforme ambos os cotovelos repousavam contra os braços da poltrona, afundando ali graças ao material macio.

John procurou não reparar na forma como Sherlock umedeceu o próprio lábio inferior utilizando-se da ponta de sua língua, tão demoradamente que não poderia ser um movimento casual, como procurou não notar demais no movimento de sua mão direita contra o tecido maleável de seus calças sociais, procurando dar mais atenção à maneira com que as cinzas caíam do objeto cilíndrico diretamente contra o carpete.

Fuzilou o outro com um olhar, alternando o mesmo entre ele e a sujeira, fingindo dar grande importância ao fato, enquanto o outro simplesmente lhe rolava os olhos em resposta, demonstrando todo o seu desinteresse em relação à limpeza do apartamento, o que, com toda certeza, John já havia percebido há tempos.

"Não imaginei que você..." o jornal foi deixado momentaneamente de lado, repousando contra a mesinha de centro - a qual não poderia mesmo ser considerada uma mesinha de centro, sendo um tanto mais alta, e nunca realmente ocupava o centro -, conforme ele levantava-se, tomando de sobre o console da lareira o belo cinzeiro em cristal, afanado por Sherlock em uma ocasião deveras interessante no palácio de Buckingham. O objeto foi colocado sobre a coxa esquerda do outro, possivelmente com uma força um tanto exagerada, considerando a careta desgostosa tomando suas feições, enquanto John fazia o seu melhor para não encará-lo nos olhos, rosto ou qualquer outra região do corpo, preferindo manter sua visão presa à parede logo atrás. Continuou: "sabe, não pensei que apreciasse os prazeres carnais." 'Veja só, estas cortinas estão imundas! A sra. Hudson precisa ser avisada.'

"Eu sou apenas humano. Mesmo não acontecendo com muita frequência, eu também possuo os meus momentos de necessidade sexual. É bastante comum - eu pesquisei." 'É claro que pesquisou.' Holmes lhe sorriu novamente, utilizando-se do cinzeiro com um manear de cabeça sutil, quase imperceptível, em agradecimento. Os orbes ridiculamente claros acompanharam com ar desinteressado conforme o amigo voltava-se à própria poltrona e o devolvia um olhar estranho, antigamente muito incomum às faces dele, embora, com o passar do tempo, houvesse passado a fazer parte das expressões utilizadas durante o dia-a-dia. Franziu o cenho. "Qual é o problema, John? Está me olhando com aquela expressão, de novo."

"Que expressão?" John lhe ergueu uma sobrancelha em curiosidade, cruzando uma das pernas sobre a outra e novamente tomando em mãos seu jornal. Não pretendia lê-lo, uma vez que já havia perdido o interesse em qualquer das inutilidades ali descritas; entretanto, o grande pedaço de papel impresso era um interessante escudo contra os olhares do amigo, por detrás de qual ele poderia esconder-se rapidamente assim que necessário, sem precisar de explicações quanto ao porquê.

"A mesma com que me encarou quando entrou como um maluco em meu quarto." Especificou Sherlock casualmente, tragando seu tubo cancerígeno mais uma vez, ao passo em que, na poltrona em frente, John engasgava-se com a própria saliva, os olhos comicamente arregalados.

'Cuzão', pensou, recuperando o controle de suas expressões faciais e contorcendo-as no mais próximo de 'caguei para você' que lhe era possível. Pigarreou desconfortavelmente, remexendo-se no assento, já não tão confortável, de sua poltrona; o jornal foi colocado em frente a sua face, cumprindo com louvor sua única tarefa naquele momento: manter o olhar do detetive longe do rosto de amigo, antes que conseguisse, com suas deduções bizarras, encontrar aquilo o que o próprio John procurava não encontrar - ou fingir que já não o havia feito, de qualquer maneira.

"Quer chá?" Mudou de assunto, com um apontar singelo do polegar às próprias costas, em direção à cozinha, onde sobre a mesa, logo ao lado do maçarico de Holmes, jazia o pequeno bule de chá. O líquido encontrava-se frio àquela altura, mas Watson não esperava realmente que o amigo tivesse interesse em chá naquele momento.  
"Foi você quem fez?" Perguntou, a voz um tanto embargada, dado ao fato de ter-se pronunciado em meio a uma tragada profunda.

"Sim."

"Nesse caso, não, obrigado." Um sorriso lateral foi dirigido a John, quem não importou-se em desviar do jornal seu par de orbes, sabendo o outro zombar de suas habilidades inexistentes quando a cozinhar. Sherlock, ligeiramente desgostoso com a forma com que foi deliberadamente ignorado, levantou-se de sua poltrona, o cigarro devidamente apagado ao cinzeiro e o objeto sendo voltado ao seu lugar anterior. Caminhou rapidamente à porta, as pernas compridas não demorando em demasia a colocá-lo em frente a mesma. "Onde está a sra. Hudson?", a pergunta fora dirigida a John, quem não teve tempo de responder, nem deu-se ao trabalho, certo de que Sherlock já abria a porta, pondo-se a gritar, com a cabeça para o lado de fora: "sra. Hudson! Traga-nos um pouco de chá, mulher!"

"E alguns bolinhos." Completou o amigo de seu lugar, sem tirar a atenção da matéria interessantíssima que lia. _O casamento de Sir Anthony J. Preston_ , fosse lá quem fosse o desgraçado. Interessantíssima, de fato.

"... E alguns bolinhos!" Voltou a sentar-se à poltrona, desta vez cruzando as pernas em estilo indiano, cotovelos sobre a partezinha entre joelhos e coxas, as mãos juntando-se ao meio, conforme pousava as pontas dos indicadores suavemente nos lábios, assumindo uma pose pensativa, olhos grudados na figura de seu companheiro de moradia. "John?" Não demora a chamar, encarando-o com afinco.

"Diga, Sherlock." Murmurou distraidamente, sem desviar o olhar de sua matéria. Aparentemente, o tal Sir Anthony J. Preston costumava ser um importante executivo numa importante corporação de um importante setor da economia. Interessantíssimo.

"Não espera que eu realmente acredite estar lendo este jornal, não é mesmo?" Seu tom de voz zombava do amigo de maneira quase cruel, como se o mesmo fosse uma simples criança pega num ato de rebeldia, e cada átomo do ser de John odiou-o imensamente por isso. O maldito não poderia simplesmente guardar suas opiniões e seus desmascaramentos para si mesmo? Haveria mesmo de acabar com as esperanças do amigo de passar despercebido?

"É claro que espero, estou realmente lendo." Defendeu-se, baixando o jornal apenas milímetros, para que pudesse franzir o cenho em direção ao outro, ignorando completamente a forma quase desenfreada com que resolvia bater seu coração. Ele lhe sorria. Havia uma enorme vontade em John de quebrar cada um dos ossos do - maravilhoso - rosto de Sherlock, apenas para que este não mais lhe lançasse outro daqueles sorrisos, ou outra daquelas expressões desprezíveis. Aquelas expressões que berravam: 'eu sei o que esconde!' e lhe ria nas faces com desdém.

"Então, diga-me, sobre o que lê?" Desafiou, os olhos faiscando em direção ao outro.

"Sobre um tal Sir Anthony Preston. Sujeito importantíssimo, se quer saber. Casou-se com uma certa srta. Mumphred, quem agora chama-se sra. Preston - obviamente. Pessoas interessantíssimas. " Despejou tudo de uma única vez, procurando manter estável a voz e passar algum tipo de confiança, sua expressão mortalmente séria sendo retribuída por Sherlock, cujo sorriso havia sido, finalmente, contido. Era verdade aquilo o que dizia, exceto por seu interesse na vida de Sir Preston, e o amigo sabia bem disso.

Calaram-se, então. Os sons no cômodo compreendiam unicamente as respirações dos dois indivíduos, sendo a de um deles um tantinho mais contida que a do outro. Encontravam-se em tão absurdo silencio, que John era quase capaz de escutar o burburinho incansável de pensamentos do amigo em seus ouvidos, como o som dos próprios pensamentos; esperava apenas Holmes encontrar-se mais compenetrado em si mesmo que nos pensamentos de John, pois se ele sentia a confusão invisível ao redor, o outro haveria de sentir ainda mais.

O detetive o encarava, mas não parecia realmente enxergá-lo. O cenho se franzia, juntando as sobrancelhas escuras ao meio. A expressão exibida pelas faces era aquela séria, quase em branco. Ele mal respirava.

'Talvez,' pensou John, 'ele tenha se perdido em qualquer outro pensamento. Algo mais importante que duvidar da verdade em minhas palavras'. Começava a alegrar-se internamente, quando o detetive, ainda com o azul cristalino de seus olhos engolfando e afogando o outro, pronunciou-se:

"Acredito que devamos conversar sobre aquilo o que viu hoje."

Rápido. Súbito. Direto ao ponto. E aterrador.

As entranhas de John se contorceram, parecendo criar vida e embolarem-se umas contra as outras, em busca de causá-lo alguma dor. O animal, cuidadosamente guardado em sua jaula, esta fortificada depois daqueles acontecimentos da manhã, rugiu alto, debatendo-se em sua prisão diante das lembranças... as malditas lembranças. A forma como o corpo alvo de Sherlock movimentava-se; o caminhozinho de pelos escuros descendo de seu umbigo a baixo, bem baixo; a mão de dedos incrivelmente firmes agarrada ao membro de glande inchada, tão necessitada de atenção. E não eram apenas as lembranças da _cena_ , mas daquilo o que sentira John ao assisti-la, a _ânsia_ que o tomara... a insuportável ânsia de tomar tudo aquilo dentro dele... forte...

"N-Não." Sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente, a garganta reproduzindo um ruído estrangulado. Desespero lhe estampou o rosto, parecendo espancá-lo com sua força, enquanto John deixava seu jornal desajeitadamente contra a mesa ao lado; o objeto escorregou e caiu ao chão; sequer dirigiu o olhar para tal acontecimento. "Não precisamos conversar sobre aquilo, não precisamos conversar sobre nada." Levantou-se num rompante, os joelhos trêmulos quase abandonando-o na tarefa de manter-se em pé. Ao conseguir se estabilizar, pôs-se a andar, rumando à cozinha, o cômodo mais próximo, embora não soubesse o que deveria fazer ali.

"Sim, nós precisamos." Sherlock prontamente seguiu-o, parando ao batente das portas corrediças da cozinha. Ao que tudo indicava, não deixaria que o amigo escapasse daquela desagradável conversa.

"Não, não precisamos. Nada aconteceu, de qualquer maneira. Não há nada sobre o quê falar." A mão agarrou a borda metálica, fria, da porta da geladeira, colocando-a aberta. Alguns tomates, frutas de forma e aspecto já desconhecidos dado o estado de decomposição, um pedaço de queijo embolorado, bolachas, cabeça decepada, amostras de sangue. John bufou, havia sido acometido por uma fome repentina e não tinha nada ligeiramente comestível ali - aquela cabeça começava a degradar-se, não se poderia salvar nada dela.

"John." Chamou o amigo, sem conseguir resposta alguma; ao invés disso, John bateu, com desnecessária brutalidade, a porta da geladeira novamente, escutando algo rolar e cair dentro dela... 'Espero que não seja a cabeça', pensou ele, virando em direção aos armários, abrindo a primeira porta. Nada, absolutamente nada.

"Precisamos fazer compras." Comentou, partindo para a porta ao lado. Aspirinas. "O que as aspirinas estão fazendo aqui? Não deveriam estar aqui... eu devo levá-las para o seu lugar..." Apanhou a embalagem de comprimidos , os olhos focados em qualquer lugar distante do outro, conforme punha-se a caminhar. Sherlock lhe trancava a passagem, mas ele não pretendia que o fizesse por muito tempo. "Acho que você deveria procurar algo o que fazer, está me atrapalhando e..."

"John!" Sherlock Holmes berrou, as mãos voando aos ombros do amigo, numa tentativa bem sucedida de fazê-lo parar, onde firmou as pontas dos dedos, apertando-o com delicadeza. Suas contas, tão azuis e tão bonitas, pareceram encarar o mais profundo da alma de John; sua expressão era séria, compenetrada. E o desesperado John não pôde mais livrar-se daquilo, a coisa que escondia até de si mesmo; não enquanto levou a Sherlock um olhar profundo, de pupilas dilatadas e íris brilhantes. Incrivelmente brilhantes. "Eu preciso falar com você." De olhos um tanto mais abertos que o habitual para si, pareceu estar muito próximo de cair em loucura. "Eu _vou_ falar com você."

John encontrava-se pronto a ceder - afinal, não havia nada mais a se fazer. O outro não o deixaria descansar, sabia, e ele mesmo não possuía mais a vontade necessária para discutir com um Sherlock Holmes tão destemido a conseguir aquilo o que queria.

Estava horrivelmente cansado.

"Tudo bem, Sherlock..." Suspirou, abaixando o olhar aos próprios pés, observando a maneira como um dos cadarços de seus sapatos esportivos estava perigosamente solto. "Vamos conv..."

"Meninos, trouxe um cházinho para vocês! E os bolinhos que pediram!" Foi a fala a interromper aquela de John, seguida da aparição repentina de uma sra. Hudson deveras sorridente, carregando em mãos uma bandeja em prata e, sobre a tal, um bule de chá, duas bonitas xícaras - de aspecto tão antigo quanto a própria senhora - e alguns bolinhos com coberturas coloridas. Deparando-se com a imagem do par de homens tão intensamente compenetrados um no outro, parou. "Oh, me desculpem, não pensei que pudessem estar em um momento íntimo. Que cabeça a minha!" Seu sorriso transformou-se numa expressão de desculpas, enquanto ela recuava quase sorrateiramente, tendo John olhando-a de forma aliviada, e Sherlock de pálpebras fechadas e maxilar trancado, não exatamente contente com a interrupção. "Vou deixar a bandeja aqui, sim? Mais tarde volto para buscá-la" Posicionou o objeto sobre a mesinha-de-centro-que-não-era-mesmo-uma-mesinha-de-centro-e-nunca-realmente-ficava-ao-centro, preparando-se para sair.

E Hamish reencontrara sua necessidade de esquivar-se.

Era o momento perfeito. A oportunidade esperada por ele para que se livrasse do que quer que Sherlock poderia vir a querer falar.

Plantou na face uma máscara sorridente; desviou-se do aperto do outro, quem ainda procurou mantê-lo no lugar, desistindo com um movimento esperto do mais baixo ao desvencilhar-se; e, caminhando com normalidade, foi até a senhora a encará-lo com alegria.

"Obrigado, sra. Hudson. Não quer juntar-se a nós para o chá?" Verdadeiramente, John teria dito ' _Por favor_ , junte-se a nós para o chá!'... teria caído de joelhos em frente à mulher, se isso a fizesse ficar; porém, preferiu pela sutileza, contendo-se tanto quanto lhe era possível.

"Oh, querido, não será incômodo?" Ela perguntou, embora não parecesse realmente importar-se. Estava feliz pelo convite, como muito via-se em suas faces. "Você e Sherlock pareciam em um momento muito importante, eu não quero atrapalhar."

"Não, não será incômodo algum... a senhora não atrapalha..." John tratou de aumentar ainda mais seu sorriso, ao ponto de machucar as bochechas e deixar a sra. Hudson ligeiramente assustada. Eram muitos dentes expostos ao mesmo tempo. "Não é mesmo, Sherlock?" Voltaram-se os dois ao dito sujeito, quem recompunha-se à entrada da cozinha, as costas sendo colocadas completamente retas e a camisa social em cor púrpura escolhida por si naquele dia sendo ajeitada com cuidado, não demorando a girar-se nos próprios calcanhares e encará-los com expressão alguma no rosto, fosse aprovativa ou não. John sentiu algo em seu interior comprimir-se.

"Claro, não há problema algum." Sua voz era tão inexpressiva quanto sua face, talvez alguns tons mais baixa que o habitual, mas, de qualquer maneira, normal. Não dirigiu seu olhar, agora não mais tão azul quanto havia parecido anteriormente, ao melhor amigo ou à senhora, mantendo-o à frente, sempre à frente. "Oh, mas vejam só, há apenas duas xícaras e nós somos três", foi a observação seguinte, falsamente - e tanto que ambos os demais presentes notaram - preocupada. "Sentem-se e aproveitem o chá, eu irei me ausentar por alguns momentos. Com licença." E, com tais palavras, retirou-se do apartamento. Ouviram-se seus passos nas escadas e, logo em seguida, o bater da porta de entrada.

E lá se foi Sherlock Holmes.

Com a sua partida, ouve certo choque. Ele nunca fora o ser humano mais educado a encontrar-se pela espaçosa Londres, não era de seu feitio ceder a outros sua xícara de chá, ou utilizar-se de 'com licença' ao ausentar-se de determinados recintos - ele costumava simplesmente sair, simplesmente pegar o que queria e que se virassem os demais. Era como Sherlock era.

Havia algo muito errado com aquele Sherlock que lhes estivera na presença pouco antes, a forma como seus olhos pareceram tão vazios, desalmados, até mesmo para sua figura naturalmente desprovida dos chamados sentimentos humanos.

"Está tudo bem entre vocês dois? Ele parece estar bem irritado." Comentou a sra. Hudson, enquanto punha-se a aconchegar ao sofá dos inquilinos.

"Ele está bem... _nós_ estamos. Sherlock está apenas precisando de um pouco de ar fresco, a senhora bem sabe quanto tempo ele passa trancafiado neste apartamento. " As palavras de John eram tranquilizadoras quando as pronunciou e, conforme sentava-se ao lado da senhora, a bandeja - previamente apanhada da mesinha - sendo cuidadosamente deixada sobre a retangular mesa-de-centro-que-era-realmente-uma-mesa-de-centro-e-ficava-realmente-ao-centro, ele procurou convencer a si mesmo delas.

Sherlock estava bem.

 _Eles_ estavam bem.

Não havia nada errado acontecendo.

Ele não havia agido como uma criança para desvencilhar-se de uma conversa séria.

Não havia mágoa alguma no olhar do amigo quando deixou-os para trás.

_Sherlock estava bem._

Sherlock estava _sempre_ bem.

Nada haveria de destruir aquele homem, muito menos as ações pouco pensadas do ex-soldado inconsequente.

Sherlock não era destrutível, atingível ou magoável, John estava apenas sentindo-se culpado. E por que diabos sentia-se culpado? Não fizera coisa alguma, não cometera erro algum... a não ser aquele, de invadir o quarto do outro... e aquele, de assisti-lo batendo umazinha... e aquele, de, talvez, e apenas talvez, sentir por ele o que não deveria sentir um amigo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Também postado no SS: https://spiritfanfics.com/historia/eu-nao-sou-gay-6508359


End file.
